Walking Round in Womans Underwear
by psionic-sweety
Summary: Its Christmas time and all is well, but all is defininetally not still! With a surprise X-mas party being planned and everybody bored silly, things are bound to happen! R&R!!!Chapter 2 up...FINALLY!!!
1. And so it all begins

AN: This is my first fan-fic so please R&R to give me advice or ideas about what to add to my story. This is something I began to write sometime last Christmas, but I totally forgot about it until now, so tell me if you think I should stop writing it to start something new (and more up to date).  
  
I don't own them, but it would rule if I did!!! Please don't sue *picks up a VERY dusty wallet and watches in sudden amazement as a penny falls out* for all I'll give you is this one penny! So on with the story!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Emma deLauro walked through the halls of sanctuary five days before the long awaited Christmas morning and "Christmas break". Not that you really got one when you were on a team working non-stop to protect New Mutants. She just liked to think of it that way and she definitely hoped that nothing would happen to mess up the Christmas party she was arranging for the Mutant X team in secret.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jesse Kilmartin sat on the rec-room couch as "Walking Round in Woman's Underwear" blasted in his ears. It had been a tradition for him to listen to it every Christmas. Although he really didn't want everyone to know about it...it was kind of embarrassing. "Hey Jess!" Jesse heard someone say behind him, he was soon to notice that it was his team mate and friend Brennan Mulwray. "HELLO!! Anybody home??" surprised and kind of embarrassed Jesse removed his earphones and replied " Yeah, hi, give me a break I bet you wouldn't hear me if you were listening to." Jesse paused for a second, "What do you listen to anyway?" " Well now that's none of your business." Brennan replied in a matter of factly tone. "Oh come on! What could be sooo bad that you can't even tell me?" Brennan ended the conversation there, as he walked out of the room, a curious Jesse left behind. "Well I always did like challenges around Christmas." He said out loud, something he was definitely not planning on doing, "Challenges huh" Shalimar Fox stated walking into the room "I could give you some challenges, why don't you go find what Emma's up to. She's shut herself in her room doing, well I don't know! I asked Adam, he doesn't know anything either", "strange huh" Jesse said after a short silence, especially the point of Adam, there team leader, who usually knew most of what's happening around the sanctuary. Him not knowing a thing was curious, very curious. "So you up for the challenge or what?" "Well I dunno, maybe she just needs some time to think or something?" " Or, well I don't know, that's why your gonna figure out!" "Fine, but if she gets pissed.I'm blaming you." With that Jesse left the room.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Emma sat in her room enjoying what was rarely enjoyed, silence. In her meditation she was planning out the Christmas party, something she had never tried before but it seemed to be working out okay. She'd buy all the food in advance, chips, pop, a few of those heat up yourself pizzas, and. her concentration was broken by the sound of a knock on her door. Slightly pissed off but more disappointed to have to leave her quiet meditation she spoke "Come in." Jesse came in the door and stopped short noticing that he had just broke the psionics meditation. "Sorry bout that I'll leave" He said beginning to head for the door " No it's okay, I'm out of my meditation now anyway. So what's up?" "Well actually Shal's made me come up here to find out what your up too, since your so quiet and all" "Well I guess its pretty clear now, huh? Just doing some meditating." "That's all?" "Yup" Jesse was just heading for the door again, when he thought of something, "Wait, don't you usually meditate by the water pond?" " Oh I get it, your trying to get something dirty, anything to say to Shal, so of course she won't send you up here again until you find something." Emma stated matter of factly, "Maybe." Jesse replied. " And oh yah about the water pond thing, its not like there's some kind of sign that says 'no meditating outside of water pond'" "Oh alright," Jesse gave up "but you can expect me up here again some time soon, you know Shal." With that Jesse up and left Emma's room, giving Emma some more meditation/party planning time. 


	2. A prank gone wrong and a close call

A/N: Gosh I'm making you wait aren't I!!! I'm sooooooooooo sorri this took so long!!! The thing is though that I've had the damn thing done for like 2 months already!!! I've just been to damn lazy to upload it!!! Anywho I'll try to get more up real soon!!! Oh yah and thanx to all that reviewed!!! Now on with the story!!!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jesse walked down the stairs to the rec room where Shalimar was still sitting, no, he thought as he saw her, now she was sleeping. She was all snuggled up on the couch, ahhh, she looks so innocent, Jesse thought as he watched her in deep slumber. Suddenly Jesse got an idea and ran out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with a bucket of water and a wide grin stretched across his face. He was standing over Shalimar and was about to jump the water on her when she suddenly jumped up, this resulting in Jesse falling over and the water being dumped on him soaking him to the bone. When the realization finally hit her, of what had just happened Shalimar began to laugh. Pissed and wet Jesse retreated from the room, a giggling Shalimar left behind.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As Jesse quickly walked to his room, he bumped into Adam who couldn't help but laugh out loud, at Jesse soaked in water. He quickly stifled it though as Jesse sent a glare his way. Adam was about to ask what had happened, when Jesse quickly walked past him. "I guess I'll have to ask him later." Adam said out loud, just in time for Emma to hear him as she came from the direction of her room. "Ask who later? And what do you want to ask?" She asked in a curious tone. " Oh just Jesse, I bumped into him and he was soaking wet, did you see what happened?" Adam pondered. Emma quickly replied with a shake of her head and a small giggle." Maybe he fell into the pond? I know I have before!" Adam then noticed that Emma had what looked to be a sort of shopping list in her hands, just then she accidentally dropped it and he knelt down to help her pick it up. Emma felt she was going to drop her party supplies list right as it happened and watched in horror as Adam went to help her pick it up. Thinking fast she made him wonder what time it was, and watched in relief as he stood up and looked at his watch. She then knelt down and swiftly picked it up. As Adam looked at his watch to see what time it was the realization came to him that he had no reason to be looking at it, though he quickly shrugged it of and asked Emma," So what's that list for?" Emma noticeably stiffened and looked down at the floor as she said," Uh.just some things I need to buy.like some clothes." Then to save her self from further questioning she waved goodbye and headed for the garage, leaving Adam in the dust. Adam took note at how peculiar she was acting, and then headed to his lab to get some work done. TBC  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
